


Childish

by sirladyknight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Gon, Female Gon Freecs, Fluff, Greed Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a little more guilty about hurting Killua's hands than the show suggests and she tries to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute and fun to write, I can't seem to stop. Especially Fem!Gon, that is some next level cuteness right there. (Plus, Bisky totally ships them, no joke.)

Gon’s specialized Nen training was not going as well as she had expected. She could hardly push herself off the ground more than a few inches using Nen, even after nearly a week of harsh training. Sweating and panting, she continued on stubbornly until Bisky told her that she could to take a break. When Gon refused to stop, Bisky then ordered her to, rather roughly.

Nursing a large bump on her head, Gon sat on the ground with her legs tucked against herself and her head resting on her knees, staring mournfully at Killua’s bandaged hands. It undoubtedly felt agonizingly painful and his assassin training allowed him to hide it but she could see the way he moved them around with more care than usual. Despite the fact that he agreed to it, she was responsible for hurting him. Repeatedly, he told her to forget about it but she _couldn't_. Eyes dimmed, Gon frowned and furrowed her eyebrows to express her frustration with herself. She sighed deeply.

Sitting down on a nearby rock, the object of her current scrutiny was trying very hard to formulate a decent plan with which they could outwit and capture the Bomber, Genthru, and his two partners. Needless to say, it was much more difficult when someone wouldn’t _stop staring_ _at you_.

“Gon!” Killua yelled finally, making her jump. “If you feel so bad, why don’t you try to find some way to fix it without gawking at me? I’m trying to think.”

She sulked slowly away, still mulling over her previous idea of learning a Nen skill that could cure wounds within the next few hours. Bisky had said there was no way that even she could learn that quickly, particularly since she needed to focus on emitting an adequate amount of Nen to push back the Bomber without touching him. Disgruntled, she kicked a rock, sending it flying over a nearby plateau, feeling useless despite her strength.

Gon paced back and forth, her fist pressing against her other hand’s palm thoughtfully. The Breath of Archangel could have been a solution, it could heal anything, but they were doing all of this so they could defeat the persons who owned that card. So, that was out. What was there for her to do? What did she do when she got hurt, besides get patched up? Mito-san always-

She stopped in her tracks.

“That’s it!” Gon shouted and ran back to Killua. He leaned away from her warily as she stepped within touching range. She knelt down and gently grabbed his hands, leaving the wrapping on since the trick did not require skin contact. “I’m going to help you heal faster, Killua. This is what Mito-san always did for me and I swear it works!”

He looked skeptical, but he didn’t remove his hands.

Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, Gon blew gently on his hands. She blew once, twice, and a third time to be sure, then she muttered quietly, “Boo boos, be gone!”

As she spoke, she gradually grew aware of how childish an act it was, suited for babies, not fighters. Gon couldn’t hide the blush that grew on her cheeks as she stood up. She didn’t want to meet Killua’s eyes and see his mocking face. How could she be so stupid? If there had been a hole she could crawl into, she would have.

However, Gon wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so she forced herself to look at him and was stunned to see Killua’s face had turned a bright shade of pink. He refused to meet her gaze.

“Did- Did it help?” She asked cautiously, for lack of better things to say. What did that reaction mean? Was he upset?

She saw his throat move as he swallowed before answering, his voice oddly gruff, “Yeah.”

“Okay, good!” Gon responded cheerfully, relieved that it hadn’t been such a foolish idea after all. “I’m glad it worked.”

“Hn.” Was all she got in reply.

“Gon!” Bisky called, returning from her trip to… Wherever it was she went to fix herself up. “Break’s over, back to training! I want another inch added to that push by nightfall!”

“Osu!” She shouted, ready to try again as her guilt partially abated. “I’m on it!”

After they both retreated to get more space to move and to allow him to focus, Killua dropped his face into his bandaged hands which actually did feel a tiny bit better. He bit back a scream, his blush burning like fire on his pale cheeks as the imagine of Gon’s serene, comforting face blowing on his hands played over and over again in his mind. How could she manage to look like that when doing something so ridiculous? And her voice, when she spoke those silly words, it was a tone he’d never heard before. It was so, so…

He buried his face even deeper and bit his lip as the only word that came to mind was _angelic_.

That girl really was going to be the death of him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> *Muffled screaming* This is too much. I need to stop. IT'S SO FLUFFY, UGH.


End file.
